She walked
by koLejante
Summary: War shortened their time to play with love and forced them apart. Temari, the wind charmer, fights like the warrior she is while Shikamaru, the shadow binder, plots like the genius strategist he holds up to. But both still lost in the pits of love..
1. She walked

**I know its short, but I did my best to flourish it with what seemed like the right words. XD**_  
_

* * *

_She walked. She walked gracefully with the desert wind on her back. She even seemed to glide through the cornfield to the brink of exhaustion. She walked as though there was nowhere to go. She walked, somewhat lost, like a soul devoid of the feelings in this world. She walked, and walked, until she felt the first few flakes of snow._

_She knew it was there, felt the heart that was hers, somehow it had to be him, somewhere. She just knew._

_A whole year now. Four seasons have passed by over this green lush village he called home. She, herself, wishing it to be hers, with him, and the child that forever she hid…_

_"Hey," she says nonchalantly._

_"Hey," he replies boringly._

They were always like that which is sort of nothing at all, always so nonchalant and seemingly so boring. She fought the tears that threatened to swallow her face, stamping her grief upon that memory procured. Wave upon wave of shudder overcame her for forcing them where they belonged, in her head where she'll keep remembering on and on. She heaved more air in hopes of keeping it down, just down there where no one will ever know. _But there should be no more worries, right? It's all in the past now._

It ought to be.

He should be sulking but he couldn't afford it, would never risk it. There was nothing now that could calm his nerves. All his friends' efforts were in vain. Several strands of dark brown hair were on the floor and he can practically pass for rehab. The encounter shook him that much and left him all the emotional pain in this world. _Damn._ _I don't need all this troublesome crap from some troublesome woman. Troublesome lovely woman that he still loved._

And here was the greatest fight of his time against the love of his life. The war forced them apart. And both had to abide. There were good citizens that held much responsibility in the upcoming battles, the best in their own topnotch squads, nonetheless.

They tried hard in the beginning, while still entangled in the wiles of blissful love. But not even their overly careful midnight excursions escaped the nins' ever watchful eyes, and ears. There simply was no way around it. They were destined to fight.

* * *

bow

You have just finished reading my first Shikamaru-Temari story. Please say you liked it, haha, so that I may have a stronger urge to write. Every writer, wanna-be or not, needs inspiration you know. ;p But critics will be accepted as well in hopes of doing better the next time. So far, I did what I can in writing this first chapter(?) or part.

The first few paragraphs as italicized above will fit in somewhere in the future.  Just so I have something to aim hitting on. Thanks!!


	2. They kissed

**_Thanks for the reviews. :) _**

**_Again, I did my best with this one. May you melt with hotness..._**

* * *

They kissed. Lips locked tight, tears on the lashes of their closed eyes. Magic worked its way and sparkled the drops that cascaded down flushed faces. Sweat moistened the clothes which already hung limp after hours of fighting. 

Hints of war in the very near future were coming out and looked as if they might come true. They had just finished a joint mission between Konoha and Suna in the far away land of the Mist. The three missing nins were dead and gone, lying on the ground, eyes open but seeing none. Each of their squads were already dispatched for the sake of some quality time. Of course, their comrades were only too happy to oblige seeing their bloody hands and clothes.

"Shika…" Temari pulled an inch away to nip on his ears.

"Hmm…Temari…" He was clearly enjoying the affectionate gesture which she rarely did just to annoy him. Pulling her head up rather rashly, he traced kisses down the span of her fair slender neck, pausing at the hollows of her blades to peck and leave some marks of his conquest behind.

_That should amuse Kankuro. I don't know about Gaara, though. Tch, today will be the day I die. Might as well make the most of it._

Temari grudgingly moaned, not wanting to show her satisfaction. "Damn you Nara…stop it…"

He was now back to her lips while tangling up his hands in her unruly hair. He bit this and that, flicked in and out, lavishing her glorious taste with his mouth as much as he could.

Another moan…"Fine…but… Gaara and Tsunade…may be looking for us..." in between ragged breaths.

He stopped. He pulled back and left her standing with a confused look in her eyes. He returned to the shinobi that he was. There really was no telling what heights of pleasure he could go up to with Temari. Even the knowledge of her presence made him yearn for so much more.

She poked him right on his net-clad ribs partly for the sake of seeing those taut muscles of his into action. It was where she preferred sleeping on during their forbidden rendezvous that went well into the cold night, nights like this. She liked it that way where she could hear the thumps of his heart. She even tried to synchronize the beatings of her own with it as he reveled in the cool pleasant breeze of the night. But of course, it never lasted long. It went as far as right before she slept, before she lost consciousness of the world, to be governed by the recesses of her mind, no longer in control of the body she owned.

This was one of the moments pineapple-head lived for. This was when she succumbed to the silence of fatigue and surrendered to the mystifying world of dreams, what the dreams were, he will never know.

Strong arms held her now making sure she was there, that no one would take her, hurt her, and that this moment was real. Long callused fingers wormed their way into her hair loosening the bunches from the cruel bands of rubber. Sensing their joy to be out where they could dance their way in the cool evening breeze, strand after strand of gold stood up, curled about, or simply just frizzed upon her scalp.

He chuckled, causing her to stir a bit. Sighing, she reached out her arms to wrap her closer to his warmth. And on that moment, after that petty gesture, he was happy.

Small drops of rain graced the trees above them and flowed in curtains down the trunks, branches, and leaves. The ground went soft, soaked up with water which turned it to squishy mud.

Soon the soft breeze was gone and a heavy wind rocked the steady calm of the night. Looking up, the stars were slightly blurred by its blows.

She shivered and opened her eyes, bloodshot, under the moonlight. He could make out the little crimson nerves around the teal orbs as seen in the light of day. Running his palm gently over the lids, he urged her back to sleep, kissing her forehead for being the timid and obedient girl that she, for now, was.

He frowned, feeling too much warmth against his lips. _That's odd. The great Subaku no Temari of the Hidden Sand is sick. My Temari is sick._

On his face was a smug, then a smirk. _Could this be one of her little tricks?_

He slapped her flushed cheek and held his breath. Seconds passed but nothing, no retort or hit on the head at all.

She moaned, the sound of one that was internally hurt. Her hand went up to his neck and he stiffened for the sake of his life. But it dropped back, falling limply on the ground. Wasting no time, he carefully picked her up to look for shelter, a cave or some sort.

Coming upon a small hollow at the base of an old willowy tree, he positioned her inside, only able to secure her upper body since it was too cramped to accommodate all of her.

It was a fast-kill mission and they didn't camp, so he had no blanket he could cover her legs with. Taking off her sandals, he crossed her legs in front of her just within the shade.

He sighed as he stared at her, peacefully sleeping, obviously knocked up sick after all the traveling and the fights. _Troublesome, yes. But lovely nonetheless. _

Leaning over to tuck a stray strand of gold behind her ears, he cupped her face with both his hands and closed in for a kiss.

"Ow!"

He was slapped.

There was a faint smile of superiority on her face before she went back to dreaming. "Sorry, pineapple-head, my troublesome love…"

Cold lips were warmed by hot ones after one deep luscious peck. For a second, time stopped fying by. And then she was off to dreamland.

_The war can wait…_

* * *

**Did you like it:)**

**Once again, thank you for the reviews on my first chapter. **


End file.
